warship_craft_naviesfandomcom-20200215-history
United Republic Resistance Naval Force (URRNF)
The United Republic of the Resistance Naval Force is a military branch of the resistance group U.R.R (United Republic Resistance) and is the U.R.R's Naval Fleet compromised of 1,218 ships. Formally founded in 1944, it's goal is to destroy the Nazi Forces who have taken control of Africa, Russia, Asia, and soon Europe and the Americas. History The United Republic Resistance was first established in 1943, when it became prominent the Allies were losing the war. The idea was originally proposed by Winston Churchill in 1941 and it very quickly gained popularity. 9 countries first joined; they were: Britain, United States, France, Poland, Australia, Scotland, Ireland, Baltic States and Spain. The U.R.R's base was located in England. As the Mediterranean was completely blockaded, it became of a high priority to establish a unified naval fleet through a combined funding of each of the Countries. And so, in September 1944, the U.R.R.N.F was officially founded. Fleet Ships The U.R.R.N.F has a massive fleet of 1,218 ships. 9 of those ships were super-warships. Those were: * U.R.R.N.F Executioner I. 4 built. * U.R.R.N.F Battle-Station. 3 built * U.R.R.N.F Executioner II. 2 built There were 239 destroyers, 391 scouting-vessels, 130 missile destroyers, 81 submarines, 193 carriers and 175 A-Class battleships. Trivia * The Executioner II, is the largest, fully enclosed, non-experimental, fighting ship ever constructed. It is over 800 metres long and over 500 metres wide. * Out of the 9 super-warships, 4 were sunk. Those were: ** 2 Executioner I's ** 1 Devastator ** 1 Executioner II * The Executioner II costed over $83 billion USD. Sinking of the Executioner II On a still evening in July of 1947, one of the Executioner II's was attacked in the Atlantic ocean. 1,949 German planes began bombarding the ship. The Executioner II, being the monstrous ship it was, withstood most of the blows (although the 4 scouting vessels, 1 battleship and 2 missile destroyer's travelling with the Executioner II weren't so lucky). See, there was a landing bay on the 3rd level of the ship's hull, where planes and cargo was stored. This wouldn't have been a problem if the 2,811 tonne titanium door was closed, however, it was open. Eventually, a German plane, which was shot down by AA, crash-landed into the landing bay, however it was still intact. What lay in front of the damaged plane was one of the Executioner II's gigantic generators. The plane, whose engine had been destroyed, machine gun still worked. The fighter plane began shooting the generator. Within seconds, the generator exploded. .... If you were standing on the third floor, even if you were nowhere near the generator, you would have been incinerated instantly. The generator was under so much pressure, having so much energy, that when just a few bullets struck it, it exploded. The initial explosion destroyed the third floor, and also led to a chain-reaction to cause the other generator to explode, destroying the bridge and causing the third floor to collapse onto the second floor. The massive weight shift caused the entire ship to tilt sideways by 30 degrees to the left; the ship was going to capsize. An evacuation began but it was too late. Eventually, the ship had overturned and sunk down to the ocean floor, never to be seen again. This ordered a complete make over of the other Executioner II; more armament, and better protection of the generators.